1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing apparatus and a photographing method, which can provide wide-angle images, and also to a method of measuring converted data representing a fiber-array image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, solid-state imaging elements have acquired an increased resolution and can yet be manufactured at a decreased cost. This is why digital still cameras and digital video cameras, each incorporating a solid-state imaging element are used in increasing numbers. To obtain wide-angle images, such as 360°-images, with such a camera, various methods have been used. In one method disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-223922, a curved mirror 52 is arranged in front of the photographing lens 51 as FIG. 1 shows, to focus a 360°-image on an imaging element 53. In another method, a super-wide-angle lens such as a fish-eye lens having an approximately 180°-angle of field is used to focus a 360°-image on an imaging element.
These methods cannot make an effective use of the area that the imaging element has, however. Most imaging elements are rectangular. FIG. 2 shows a common imaging element 53a and a common imaging element 53b that shows a ratio of 16:9. When a curved mirror or a fish-eye lens is used, an effective image can be photographed in only a circular region 54a of the imaging element 53a and a circular region 54b of the imaging element 53b. That is, only 60% of the area that the element 53a has is utilized, and only 44% of the area that the element 53b has is utilized. No matter whether the curved mirror or the fish-eye lens is used, an image of the camera is focused at the center part of the imaging element. Inevitably, the region effectively used further decreases.